


Peaceful Reunion

by OwlMatik



Series: VKaz Spirits AU [3]
Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Spirits, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMatik/pseuds/OwlMatik
Summary: V and Kaz hunt down a spirit that's been avoiding them for a while





	Peaceful Reunion

V had gotten used to being, well, himself, by now. He reclaimed the body that once he thought as Big Boss’ Phantom as his own, sure the missing eye and arm were a bit of a hassle at times but after so many years as a Phantom, he was used to it and got over it easily. Plus, D-Dog had appeared with him too! The duo was rarely seen separated, which means even through this whole “Spirit” ordeal, their bond had remained strong as it was back in Mother Base

As he signed the papers on his desk with his prosthetic and pat D-Dog with his real hand, his mind wandered to his and Kaz’s reunion with their old co-worker, Ocelot, thinking about the implications that that brought, such as who else could be here with them and most importantly, was hehere?

He nearly broke his pen due to the pressure building up on his prosthetic hand, the thought of Big Boss just woke something within him, something stronger than what he felt when Ocelot attacked them a few weeks prior. As soon as he noticed his current state, V resorted to deep breaths to calm down and take his mind off of him. D-Dog whined as he stop receiving his pat pats.

V went back to his usual business as he heard D-Dog’s whining, or he would’ve, if someone hadn’t just entered the med bay tent. V looked up as he heard the footsteps and noticed Kaz looking at him, he smiled softly at the other man, everyone at their camp saw Kaz as this unapproachable and cold man with a resting bitch face, but V knew better than everyone

“Are you in need of another Band-Aid, hun?” V laughed softly, Kaz usually came up with the most random excuses just to enter the tent to see him, it was nice to see him around this often, especially since even in this “Spirit” realm, both were extremely busy at times, but that didn’t stop them from sneaking out for a walk or something.

“Not this time, V” He placed a small kiss on the other man’s forehead before sitting down in front of the desk “I came here to ask you a… small favor”

“Hm?” V raised an eyebrow, Kaz wasn’t one to ask for this sort of things most of the time “What do you need?”

“Well… there’s rumors about a spirit around here, many fighters and spirits have allegedly seen it, but we’ve had trouble tracking it down and… I need yours and D-Dog’s help, you two are our best bet and finding this new spirit” Kaz explained, D-Dog’s ears perked up as he heard his name being mentioned

“So a slippery spirit’s giving you a little trouble?” He looked at Miller “We’ll help ya out” He smiled again and winked

“Great, thanks…!” Kaz smiled back at him “I’ll be waiting for you two outside, and bring a leash, I don’t want him to run away and get into the food supply again” His tone changed when he mentioned the incident, he cringed at all the trouble that small incident had caused

V thought fondly of the memory, in reality he had told D-Dog to bring him a few snacks from there, but nobody needed to know that, especially not Kaz. “Will do!”

As soon as Kaz walked out, D-Dog and V began to gear up, D-Dog wore his custom sneaking suit to match V's. When they walked out, Kaz tried to hide the small smile forming on his face

"I can't believe even here you two match... you're ridiculous" Kaz let out a fake groan

"You love it anyway and you know it!" V said, and he was right, Kaz did love it. "C'mon now, we got a spirit to catch!" V and D-Dog took off, with Kaz following closely from behind

\---

After several hours looking around, there was no trace of the rumored spirit, the sun had started to set and still no results. The trio decided to take a small break from their search, with V leaning his back on a tree, Kaz right by his side and D-Dog laying down right next to them

"Maybe they were just rumors after all..." V said and took a sip of his water bottle

"Maybe so... we should probably head back to base, if it's still there anyway"

"Caring as always, eh?" V laughed a little, making Kaz laugh "I'm sure they're fine... they all can take care of themselves"

"Still... I don't want them to end up like-" Kaz' memories of the first mother base came back to him... he still felt guilty over what happened all thlse years ago

"They won't" V pulled him closer "I promise you, they're all safe... even more so when you're their commander" V left a small kiss on his cheek and Kaz did the same to him

While V and Kaz were distracted with eachother, D-Dog picked up something, his ears perked up and he began following a strange scent right into a nearby bush.

Inside the bush was that slippery spirit! D-Dog approached it slowly as to not spook them. The spirit turned around and saw D-Dog, they just looked at eachother, both not moving an inch

When V finally noticed something was missing, he looked around the area looking for D-Dog. He caught D-Dog's tail sticking out from a bush out of the corner of his eye and carefully approached him, Kaz followed right behind him. "D-Dog! There you are, found anything?" V peeked into the bush and saw the spirit

The spirit didn't move, not even when V's prosthetic grabbed them

The unknown spirit wiggled a little when handed over to Kaz though. "Don't worry, we won't harm you" Kaz said, his voice still a tad intimidating.

Regardless of all that, the spirit began reforming right in front of them and that familiar flash of light came back to blind them for a moment

V and Kaz looked at the spirit and couldn't believe their eyes

Paz

V remembered his encounters with her phantom, their times spent together at the medbay back at Mother Base, the bomb.

Before Paz could proccess what was truly going on, she found herself trapped in a hug by none other than V. The man embracing her was Big Boss, he looked and sounded like him, but the way he was acting was... strange to her.

V was crying his eye out, mumbling apologies as he hugged Paz, she was the one person he couldn't save, yet he had the chance. And she was here, alive and well, just like the rest of them

V let go of her for a moment to catch his breath, Kaz pat his back in reassurance. "There there..."

It was so unnatural for Big Boss to act like this, Paz examined him for a moment as he collected himself, and then it hit her. His eye, the way he was acting right now, it's all connected!

_...Mr. Medic..?_

It all made sense now! Except for a few major details. "You're... not Big Boss... aren't you?" Paz said as she looked down  
V looked surprised "You're... Mr. Medic... right?" She looked up, tears began forming on her eyes as V nodded, and hugged her again

"I'm so sorry- I-I should've been more careful-" V said in between sniffs

"N-No- I-I'm sorry!- should have told you all the truth when I could-" Paz wasn't doing that good either

Even Kaz joined in on the hug, even after all had gone down many years ago, Kaz still missed her dearly.

\----

After V finally let go of them, Kaz began explaining everything that had to led up to this, it didn't make much sense but it was better than nothing

"- ... And that's how we all ended up here" Kaz finished his sentence

"Wow... I really did miss out on a lot" Paz said

Kaz nodded. "It's been a crazy couple of weeks but, you get used to it" he said as he signalled V and Paz to follow him. "C'mon, we'll get you sorted out at camp. It's getting late anyway"

The walk as they made their way back to camp was filled with a comfortable silence. Paz took it all in, she was finally home.

Looks like Peace Day could come after all

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaa tysm for reading until the end!!!
> 
> I had a lot of trouble writing this one because of irl stuff but I'll try to write more in the future :P
> 
> I hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
